


Soft soils, Life lines

by zirconesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a ghost, 707 x mc, 707 x reader - Freeform, F/M, anee this is for you happy birthday!!!, saeyoung is a ghost, saeyoung the lost soul, saeyoung x mc - Freeform, saeyoung x reader - Freeform, soft soils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconesse/pseuds/zirconesse
Summary: Destiny and fate will always mend their work and braid events in someone's life. Choi Saeyoung is a lost soul whose wish is nothing else but to be found and saved. When the perfect time came to him for someone to rescue him, the truth behind him being a lost soul slowly unraveled. What is it all about?-----"When the rain pours down the hardened soil, it will make it soft, and when the lives are intersected, it forms a line." he told her, but she asked, "What if the soil breaks, and the line gets tangled?" he smiled and responded, "It won't happen if it's not meant to happen."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Soft soils, Life lines

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains several chapters but sadly, I will update it irregularly because of my busy sched. T_T  
> I guess that's all.

_“Listen, I am a ghost, and you are a ghost too. Let’s help one another, please?”_

_“What are you talking about? Let me go! You’re weird!”_

_“I’m the only one whom you can talk to. No one will give importance to your existence, and you’re also the only one who can recognize my existence!_

_“...And?”_

_“And it only means one thing!”_

_“What?”_

_“We exist for each other.”_

* * *

“ _Of all ghosts, the ghosts of our old loves are the worst.”_ _  
__―_ ** _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,_**[ ** _The Memoirs Of Sherlock Holmes_**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6328892)

****

****

****

****[MC]** **

_Ghosts._

_These_ _are_ _the so-called “lost souls”, or_

_the_ _spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to the living_ _._

_It has been the talk of the town from the very beginning, a tale that never gets old, that there is a message being kept very well to be passed down to generations. The keeping of the message resembles how an old book is sealed for its contents to be never taken away by any entity when a thunderstorm crashes down upon it or when the scariest waves of sea wash the inked words that tell…_

**__ **

**_**\--“if a lost spirit came from a person, they walk with their clothes attached to their body for they were never seen naked. They can do mundane activities such as eating, drinking, and excreting the food they took. ”** _ **

**__ **

**_**“Those with eyes that had been given an ability to see ghosts called as the see-ers deal with a package that carries both a blessing and a curse. The blessing they say, happens when the ghosts become a guardian or protector of these see-ers. As an accompaniment to this, only one ghost is allowed to protect a see-er under the conditions of them forming a friendship. This is only possible if and only IF the lost soul is not filled with filth.”** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_**“Unfortunately, the curse on the part of the see-er is like a bullet of misery that they cannot dodge for this is an ability of them not being able to differentiate ghosts to someone alive.”** _ **

**__ **

**_**“On the part of the ghosts, they will be considered lucky if the person whom they are guarding doesn’t have any evil ghosts surrounding them, for all they need to focus is building a friendship with the person. It is believed that this is needed for the ghost’s soul to be cleansed and be free from sin, thus making things easier for them to enter the gates of Heaven.”** _ **

**__ **

**_**However, if this condition ever happens, after 100 days, the soul of the ghost will finally be called, making them depart from their human friends.** _ **

**__ **

**_**“These lost souls stay in the world of humans, for they were--”** _ **

A sharpshooting noise of a ringing bell indicating that it’s the time for the next subject went right into my ears. It made me close the book I was reading while standing on the book aisle.

“Crap.”

How unfortunate, I forgot what page of the book I already was. Sighing in defeat, I looked over to where the librarian’s desk was to check if someone’s in charge today. Luckily, there is.

Bringing myself to the counter, I took the opportunity to talk to the student in-charge while there was still free space. I was able to recognize that she’s a student because of her school uniform. At the moment, no student went on a line since the bell already rang and it’s time for the next subject, however, I didn’t mind going on time for my next class because presence isn’t as important in colleges anymore here in our university.

“Excuse me,” I called out, showing a cute grin to exhibit “friendliness” but the student in-charge just shot her left brow up and glared at me while her mouth was busy chewing gum. Wow, so “friendly” I thought, and shrugged it off.

“Uhm, I would just like to ask,” I stated as I placed the book on the counter. “If this book could be borrowed? Since it’s got no borrowing card at the back.” and then scratched the back of my head.

She then grabbed the book and flipped the pages, checked the spine, stood up, and placed it back on the upper bookshelves behind her. After that, she went back to her seat, and her slick fingers started punching the keyboard.

She squinted her eyes which were both behind her purple-framed glasses and spoke,

“Nah, this book can’t be borrowed. It’s restricted for library use only.” and shot her fist-clenching glare towards me again.

“Is… that so?”

“Yes. Now, if you don’t have any businesses to deal with in the library then you may leave now.”she declared and pushed herself together with the office chair she was sitting to get closer to the desk.

And with that, it seemed like the air was with her side for it brushed past against my skin, making me feel like I was showered with a whole bucket of embarrassment, making the strands of my vellus hairs stand.

Even though I was indirectly punched inside by the student-in-charge ( _punched by her words, indirectly, telling me that I am such an annoyance to her)_ I stared once more at the book,

and its carved in title that was glossed over with golden ink showed me the words

**_**“Sapere Aude.”** _ **

**__ **

That’s the time when I talked to the book, only in a telepathic manner, while hoping that it will get my message, “I will come back and get you later.”

****~~~~~** **

_10:45 a.m_

Well I guess, I’m late for fifteen minutes. I was supposed to be in class since 10:30 but, who would even want to go in their classes? when the professor won’t even recognize you when you want to answer for the recitation? It really pisses me off.

It has been 3 months since the 1st semester started for our senior year and there was never a single day that I got called by our professors. Yes, none of my professors would notice me raising my hand and that made me feel bad. I tried my best on getting high scores on our online exams but my professors still won’t notice or congratulate me.

I guess this is the life that was given to me. The life where I am an invisible matter similar to the air, and is bound to evaporate. Maybe my whole existence doesn’t weigh too much and people just take it light-hearted or worse, take it for granted.

I grew up living with my aunt who told me that my parents left me to her and they never came back because all they wanted to do was to get rid of me. When I finally reached the age of attending the university, my aunt sent me to live in the school dormitory, and told me to come back only when it is summer. Christmas and other breaks were not included. That was the time that maybe, she thought, I would only bring bad luck in her life and that is what she is preventing from happening.

The last time that I remember, there was only one person who treated me like their true acquaintance all throughout my life. It was that one kid whose eyes were gold, and whose hair was Vermilion. I used to think that he just befriended me because I was alone, but it was far from that.

“They laugh at me because the colors of my eyes and hair is weird. I want to make friends with you because you seem kind.” was all he said, and those exact words were never removed from my mind since then.

We were both unliked because people see something different in us. For him, it was his appearance, and for me, it was my existence.

If ever I get to meet him again, I will immediately give my deepest and warm thanks.

If only we’ll still be able to meet each other again.

And If only I will be able to recognize his face.

_I wonder how he is doing in life_ , unlike me.

For years of existing, I had to endure loneliness. The feeling of being isolated from everyone, the one where it’s as if the empty atmosphere inside and surrounding me is the only available one for me to talk to.

_But it’s fine._

_I’m used to it anyway._

Blinking twice, I just realized how I almost got drowned in my own sea of thoughts and monologue again. My gaze darted to the piece of rectangular-shaped wood that was attached above the room doors. The words and numbered are painted in red to indicate the room number.

_Room 707_

A deep sigh escaped from my lips before my feet pursued to enter the room. As usual, my daily position will always be at the most back row. When I entered the room, the first thing that I witnessed was the professor who was busy reaching out his hand to leave marks of words on the whiteboard.

**__ **

**_**“Paranormal Studies”**_**

As what was written on the board.

When our professor finished writing, he placed the whiteboard marker down and placed his right hand on the pocket of his khaki-colored trench coat, and faced us all in the room.

From the past three months, I’ve observed how he wants to give off vibes that make us conclude that he’s a detective, sadly, he fails to pull it off. _That’s in my own opinion though._

“Paranormal studies? Hey hey, isn’t that about ghosts?”

“Yes, why does the professor want to talk about that topic?”

“Isn’t it too early to talk about paranormal shits?”

“Yeah, the sun’s really up today.”

And there they go again, the girls who do not know anything but to chitchat for the whole lecture. They look like the casts from mean girls, but they’re composed of five members. Pink, short skirts, heels, make up, and such. Yeah, you name it all.

I diverted my attention to the lecture since our professor started lecturing. His free hand was busy twisting his mustache, and oftentimes, he would take off his glasses while talking, and clear the fog (I guess) by rubbing the cloth meant for it.

I started taking down some notes until my trail of thoughts lead me to the statement that I read earlier within the book that I wasn’t able to borrow from the library.

**_**“These lost souls stay in the world of humans, for they were…”**_**

**__ **

I really should’ve finished reading the last sentence. Now, I’m really curious as hell. Speaking of the book, I also remembered how it was written there that it is categorized under Non- Fiction.

Instead of listening, I structured a plan on how to enter the library instead.

Luckily, the student-in-charge wasn’t looking at me earlier and that was the most perfect opportunity for me to get this precious item.

_The extra library key._

****~~~~~** **

Hoodie? Check.

Flashlight? Check.

Wallet? Check.

Sneakers for fast run? Check.

Extra library keys that I robbed earlier? Check.

I’m now good to go.

Luckily, the school dormitory wasn’t that far from the library. The ground was dim, but my eyes managed to recognize the rough and cemented ground. All thanks to the bright full moon. 

I paved my way towards the field, marching silently. My heart beat’s racing fast for I’m afraid that there might be someone out there who are still walking around the university field. Because of that, I never dared to press the button for turning on the flashlight that I brought.

Inside my white sneakers, my feet were wrapped with socks, however, cold beads of sweat kept on forming as I get further and further from the field. My hands started becoming cold too, which is why I decided to place them inside the front pocket of my hoodie.

I haven’t witnessed any lights inside the campus, and out of nowhere did I tilt my head up to take a look at the dark blue color of the sky. The stars were splattered like silver dust. The artist must’ve done a great job.

I then looked straight ahead and saw the familiar venue. I’m almost there. Setting my pace to be quick, I looked sideways first to check if there are any witnesses that will blackmail me, or even open my gates to jail…

For me, what I did earlier was a crime, and my guilt kept creeping up my spine, however, the book needs to be read by me. I cannot let a single day pass without having that book fall under my hands.

Struggles failed to meet me when I inserted the key into the door, and when my hand turned the knob for the door to be opened.

At first, my hand won’t release the cold door knob while I was scanning the dim library. I first took my foot on the entrance before fully letting myself inside. Then, I made sure that the key was placed on my pocket, fully secured.

I tried my best to be silent as possible, for the suspicion that there’s someone inside the library is still dwelling inside my thoughts.

Without giving myself the option to doublethink, I went straight ahead to the librarian’s desk and turned the flashlight on to search for the book. Worry replaced my delight since I never found the book from the upper shelves. Sighing in grief, I looked around and searched for the shelves under Non-Fiction. Unfortunately, there are 56. Have I mentioned how enormous this university library is?

I made sure to look at the books one by one, however, I’m almost at the last shelf, and there were no books carved in gold font, entitled sapere aude there.

My shoulders were getting heavy, and exhaust came to wash all over my state of thinking and on my body. While I was marching towards the last shelf under Non-Fiction, I tried cheering myself up once again for I can feel that the book’s about to meet me in no time.

Sapere Aude…

Sapere Aude…

I chanted.

Sapere aud--

YES!! heck, I finally saw it. Its beautiful font inked with gold met my eyes. It glowed like Rapunzel’s hair.

My heart was pounding once again and I felt like I was reborn when I saw it. Reaching my hand out to grab it fast, my joy-painted face got washed away and became gray.

The book won’t come off.

I kept on grabbing it, and assisted myself with my other hand for full force but it still won’t come off the shelf.

When I pulled with almost all my might, I saw pale hands holding the book on the opposite end.

I brought my gaze to look at the opposite side to see the face of someone grabbing the other end of the book. However, I only saw a pair of golden eyes blink under the frame of striped glasses. 

Funny how my mind buffered for a second, and it just came into my thoughts that I am not alone inside the library.

With that, I screamed.

I mean, who wouldn’t?

I used 200% of my strength to pull the book right away and immediately ran. I left the key to where I robbed it, locked the entrance to the library, and escaped. I never stopped running until I realized that I’m already inside my respective room in the dorm.

I was breathing heavily and I removed my hoodie right away. It was too hot, and maybe if I had the chance to enter the Olympics, then I must’ve already won in 5-meter sprint.

I plopped down my study desk and caressed the book.

**_**Sapere Aude.** _ **

**__ **

What does it even mean?

**__ **

Anyway, time for me to binge read.

Suddenly, I was itching to make coffee. With that, I got up from my desk and went to make one. While I was stirring the contents of my mug, my mind flashed the image of my wallet.

I left it inside the library.

****~~~~~** **

****

_“Listen, I am a ghost, and you are a ghost too. Let’s help one another, please?”_

_“What are you talking about? Let me go! You’re weird!”_

_“I’m the only one whom you can talk to. No one will give importance to your existence, and you’re also the only one who can recognize my existence!_

_“...And?”_

_“And it only means one thing!”_

_“What?”_

_“We exist for each other.”_

The alarm clock rang so loud that my ears wished to disappear.

My eyes opened and the first thing that I witnessed was the white ceiling. As soon as my mind started to be awake, cold air kissed some of my exposed skin, and I covered it with my blanket. 

It’s that stupid dream again. The image of the guy was blurry, and all that I could recognize is his black jacket. He was grabbing my hand, and it felt like it was real.

I turned the alarm clock off and did my morning routines before going to school. Pulling myself up to sit on the bed, I felt how exhaustion was still there.

I stayed up the whole night opening my coin bank _._ Frustrated, for the book contained empty pages. I swear when I read it inside the library, I flipped all over the pages and saw images, and texts. Why the hell is it blank?? The last sentence where I was supposed to finish reading was even incomplete.

I took all of my courage for what? For nothing. I even left my wallet and ended up breaking my pig. I went to school late because I am not in any way excited to attend classes anymore.

_10:45 a.m_

Before I entered my classes, there was this one geek-looking guy who kept on asking other students about a certain room but they just kept ignoring him. I observed him for a while, until I did not realize that my sight never left him anymore.

“Hi!” he said, walking towards me.

“Do you know which way leads to Room 707?”

Does this guy recognize my existence?

Am I being talked to, here?

“R-room 707 is right over there.” I said and pointed to the room.

“Yey! Thanks! Oh w-wait you can see me?” he asked, and I gave a nod as a response.

His eyes never left my eyes and I felt like he was staring into my soul, but it was not in any way making me feel uncomfortable. While our eyes were locked to one another, I remembered those pair of eyes somehow.

However, he broke our eye contact and looked at what’s inside the room. He then returned his gaze to me and asked once again.

“Do you have plans to ditch?” he asked that with a grin smeared all over his face.

Who in the world asks for a room number to you then follows up a question about ditching?

“Excuse me, what?”

“I asked whether you have plans to ditch? The class seems to be boring as hell.”

“I don’t even know you, and--”

“Oh, seems like I haven’t introduced myself yet. The name’s Saeyoung. Choi Saeyoung.” he reached out his hand, offering me to give him a handshake.

I stared at his hands and took it, giving it a shake.

“You can call me MC.”

And noticed how the warmth of his hands made my heart flutter. Weird. 

“MC? It’s cute.” he whispered.

“Anyway, I have lots of questions to ask you.”

“What? Why?” I asked as a response, not looking at his direction. This guy’s way too extroverted.

“Let me start by asking you this…” then he looked sideways and noticed how students already entered all of their classes and not a single one of them can be found in the hallway.

“How about we sit right there?” he pointed a bench under the oak tree.

“I wanted to ask why you can see me.” he added and walked.

“It’s because I’ve got eyes?” I told him in a sarcastic manner.

All he did was chuckle and gave a response which was hard for my ears and mind to interpret.

“Yes of course you do have eyes…”

“…but isn’t it weird? You? Seeing a ghost like me?”

_To be continued..._


End file.
